


Scars

by IM_Dream



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kaede Needs a Hug, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Multi, POV Akamatsu Kaede, Pansexual Miu Iruma, Protagonist Akamatsu Kaede
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IM_Dream/pseuds/IM_Dream
Summary: Kaede despertó para descubrir que el juego de Matanza fue falso, sin embargo, morir y volver a vivir puede dejar cicatrices.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, ¿Dónde estoy?; Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, débil como si estuviera muerta.

'Muerta'

Esa palabra activó los recuerdos de 'Der Flohwalzer', todavía podía sentir mi aire escapándose poco a poco, las espinas del rosal en el piano gigante rasgando mi espalda, podía sentir la mirada de todos los demás quemándome.

Esto parecía una habitación de hospital, probablemente; hay un monitor cardíaco midiendo mi pulso, sondas que mantienen mi hidratación, y otros cables que ya no se que hacen.

Conseguí levantarme lo suficiente como para tener mi espalda recta, así me sentaba para tocar el piano; mi cuello aún se sentía apretado, con mi mano pude sentir unas cicatrices, supongo que el juego me perseguirá hasta el día que muera, por segunda vez.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando un médico entró a la habitación.

– Ya despertaste, eso es perfecto, eres la última en hacerlo- así que los demás también estaban ahí- parece que los primeros en despertar fueron los sobrevivientes y el resto fueron en orden de muertes desde el último al más reciente, pero tú tuviste un retraso, nos preocupaba que un fallo en el sistema hubiera matado tu funcionamiento cerebral.

Abrí mi boca para hablar pero apenas salía un suspiro, mi garganta se siente seca y mi boca se sentía adormilada.

– Ah, te traeré un poco de agua, probablemente te sientas algo adormilada, pero es normal; llevas un estado coma de 548 días, 1 año y medio.

¿Eso fue todo lo que duró el juego?

Lentamente, algunos nombres vinieron a mi cabeza; Shuichi, Kokichi, Miu, Rantaro.

Uh, si no me equivoco asesiné a Rantaro, pero si yo estoy viva ahora significa que Él también lo está.

El médico me dió un vaso y lo bebí hasta el fondo, se sentía bien poder refrescar mi garganta.

– Dentro de unos minutos te darán algo para comer, tal vez no lo notaste, pero tú cuerpo es más flácido y frágil que antes en todo este tiempo, necesitaremos mantenerte aquí unas semanas antes de dejarte tomar por tu cuenta la rehabilitación- Anotó unas cosas en el portapapeles y dió una reverencia- Entonces, me retiro, gracias por participar en la temporada 53 de Danganronpa-

Era demasiado para asimilar, y me siento muy agotada como para siquiera intentarlo.


	2. Rehabilitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede habla sobre su proceso de mejora.

Hablaría sobre mis días antes de tomar la rehabilitación por mi cuenta, pero es demasiado aburrido.

En resumen, pasé mis días sola en la habitación, parece que ver a los demás traería recuerdos del juego y solo sería perjudicial para mí.

Se me hicieron constantes exámenes físicos y salubres, me dieron una selección específica de cosas que consumir para darle a mi cuerpo la forma correcta y recuperar las vitaminas que perdí en todo este tiempo. Tendría que asistir a estos exámenes cada 2 semanas para mantener mi salud en control.

También me recomendaron usar maquillaje y cubrir las cicatrices en mi cuello para evitar verlas hasta que supere los recuerdos.

Aparte de eso, no hubo mucho.

Ahora mismo me están guiando a una sala donde los demás, según ellos, están esperándome.

Espero que Rantaro no guarde rencor por lo que le hice.

Llegué y de hecho, pude verlos a todos ahí, todos y cada uno.

El primero en venir a mi fue Shuichi, tan pronto cómo llegó frente a mi comenzó a llorar.  
Luego Rantaro, el tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora, le devolví la sonrisa sabiendo que no estaba molesto por lo que pasó.

Y así, cada uno me dió la bienvenida, si tuviera que señalar alguien que se veía distinto eran Kiibo y Kokichi; Kiibo ahora se veía como un adolescente normal, necesitaré acostumbrarme a esta vista; Kokichi, por otro lado, se veía relativamente más desanimado y apagado de lo que era en la otra realidad.

Nos mantuvieron reunidos aquí, pero pude notar la ausencia de alguien más.

Tsumugi Shirogane, la mente maestra.

No me malinterpreten, no guardo ningún rencor a Tsumugi, de hecho es todo lo contrario, si puediera volver a conocerla y poder llevarme bien con ella, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Parece que mis deseos fueron concedidos.

El mismo Doctor que me recibió cuando desperté entró a la habitación, acompañado de la chica de cabello azul que parecía apenada.

Por lo que nos explicó, Tsumugi fue engañada; la convencieron de que los juegos no causarían daños y que nadie moriría en serio o alguna consecuencia distinta.  
Es verdad, no murieron, pero todos aquí estabamos marcados de por vida.

Tsumugi se disculpó profusamente con todos, nadie parecía molesto, ella también estaba traumatizada por los sucesos del juego.

Soy conciente que cuando sucedió mi ejecución fue Tsumugi quien debía ser castigada en mi lugar, pero ella como nosotros fue ilusamente engañada y llevada a un matadero con todos nosotros.

Las consecuencias traumáticas, todos tenemos una.

Kokichi y Tsumugi se ponen nerviosos cuando algo se acerca frente a ellos, recordando que ambos murieron aplastados por algo.

Kiibo tiene unos cuantos problemas asmáticos, sintiendo que le falta el aire o un extraño vacío dentro de si mismo; es complicado explicarlo teniendo en cuenta que Él literalmente explotó.

Rantaro y Angie tienen constantes dolores de cabeza.

Miu y yo evitamos tocar o incluso ver nuestro cuello.

Estamos en proceso de rehabilitar antes de que nos dejen volver a la sociedad como personas normales, pero el mundo ya no se verá igual, no para mí.


End file.
